My Queen
by Demon's-Praise
Summary: With him, there was no line between love and hate. they mixed. Bled into one another. And, for a moment. I could say, he needed me. but even more so, I needed him.
1. Bittersweet Start

:D...

Yeah... I dont know either. It started out as how Sebastian got his view on humans... but then it turned into his previous master :D! Yay for an OC!

I just want to mention, that this in no way should ever be referred to for history, cause I just want her to be the princess of England, and her father the King. And in no way am I a part or owner of the Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler Manga/Anime... If I was Sebastian would've taken his shirt off by now...

I got a few complaints on how the story flowed, so I fixed it :D. It should be a bit better now. :)

Anyway, Faves and reviews makes the world go 'round. :) ( Or gravity and inertia...)

* * *

><p>Even after everyone had left, I stayed. The whole kingdom had given their blessing and left, but they didn't deserve to visit her grave. To gaze upon where she would sleep for eternity, and I knew hidden somewhere in that crowd, was that murderer.<p>

I hugged her head stone tighter, crying harder. I missed Lily. Her warm skin, and gentle touch, or only how we could tell eachother apart, excluding mother and father. How similar we looked, but how differently we acted. How her hair was so much silkier and softer than my own. I missed those cool, crystal blue eyes stared into mine.

I missed Lily, so much it hurt.

My heart was breaking, and mind ached to be almost able to read her thoughts or actions.

I missed having someone close to me.

Damn that bastard! I gritted my teeth at the rememberence of last night, and wept harder, too.

* * *

><p><em>"Goodnight, Pandora." My sister told me.<em>

_"Sweet Dreams, Lilian." I replied, hugging her. I gave a last tight squeeze, and released her. Lily's yellow night gown almost seemed to glow in the radiating moonlight. Her hair shined delicately, tousled that same shade of milk chocolate. I felt like I was looking into a mirror that made you look much prettier than what you actually were. She pulled her pink lips into a smile, and retreated to her room, which resided next to mine. If we couldn't sleep in the same room, we'd be as close as possible._

_I walked back to my room, passing the guards that protected our doorways._

_I made my way towards my mirror, hoping to see that I looked just a little more like Lilian. Even if she was only a minute older than me, I still had more childish features, my eyes were too big, and my skin was far too pale to be close to her peachy skin. My hair was darker, and looked like that god awful dark chocolate, that I despised. My eyes are a much paler blue, with a dull gray color just barely tinting it, my bust wasn't nearly as large as hers, and my curves weren't as noticeable as hers. I was too skinny in my waist, and too fat in my thighs. I pouted, I was never as good as her. We were the same height, and had the same love for animals, but that was the only similarities that I could find with us._

_I pulled my hair into a bun, hoping it wouldn't be as messy in the morning as it usually was._

_As I sat down in my bed, a noise was heard in the hallway. A ear-splitting shatter, and loud thumps heard outside my door. Curiosity won the fight, over common sense, and I crept over to my door. In my attempt to be sneaky, the door utterly ruined it, as it creaked every moment it moved. I peaked one eye out of the door. Nothing seemed strange, besides the guards missing. Maybe, one of those buffoons broke a vase and are trying to hide it. I stepped out of the room, onto the cold, hard, stone floor._

_I came to my sisters wooden door. I opened her door, exiting the empty hallway. She sat upright, looking cowardly in her bed. When she caught sight of me, her face pulled into a relieved smile. I walked over to her bed, and sat down with her. Lilian pulled me into her arms, hugging tightly. She pushed me away, holding me out at arms-length._

_"What do you think that noise was?" She asked, worry in her voice._

_She had fear written all over her face, and decided to reassure her, rather than share my ideas. "I'm sure nothings going on, the guards are probably checking up on it right now."_

_We held eachother for awhile, whispering what could've happened. her ideals were darker than mine, but we stopped when we heard someone coming back. A man ran into the room, he was covered in a cloak, black as night. He ran toward sister and I, laughing manaically. She ripped me from the side of her bed, and dragged me along, darting for the door._

_Who would want to do us harm? We were just the twins of the King and Queen of England. Why would anyone want to hurt us?_

_He wouldn't hurt us, it was probably just a guard or servant trying to scare us. Or Papa just playing a trick on us._

_Right?_

_"Oh little girls~. Let's play a game!" He started laughing as he continued to chase us, swinging his knife through the air._

_I tried to run along with her, but yet again, I wasn't as athletic as her. We dodged and ran, but came to the back of a hallway. A dead end. Funny how ironic it was?_

_She started to scream, but I sat there, patiently waiting for it to be over. I don't know why I didn't do anything, I really didn't. I was scared too, but I couldn't show it. The mancontinued to slash his silver knife as he ran towards us. Lily got on top of me, blocking him from my sight, and then, she made a gargled gasp. She coughed up something. It was warm, thick. But it wasn't spit. I felt it. Blood._

_It was spreading all across her stomach, as guards came charging in. the knife was still lodged in her stomach, almost reaching to me. I couldn't see her face, I gripped her shoulders, and shook her._

_"Hey sis, that was scary, wasn't it?" I said gently._

_Her head looked up at me, weakly. She smiled weakly at me and said, "I love you, Pandora..." Her head became limp, as did her entire body. "Sister...?" I shook her, again._

_I continued shaking her to the point where it became violent, and all her rag-doll body could do was fall over herself. A guard removed me from her, as a doctor hurridly came to the scene._

_Screams of pain were coming from the direction of where the killer escaped._

_I started bawling._

_I couldn't stop._

* * *

><p>Here I was, still sobbing. The rain probably going to give me a fever.<p>

A set of squishy foot steps came. I looked up from the head-stone. Making no move to stop crying, he continued towards me. "Fair Princess, you should be in your castle. Not in a grave yard."

Commoner. Why should I trust him, he could've been the one to kill my sister.

I glared at him, hoping it looked as fierce as I could with tears flowing out.

He handed me a hanker-chief, I was taken slightly aback, and gave him a second look-over.

He looked more or less a noble, he had the rather expensive looking purple vest and dark gray pants, a white ruffled collar, his brunette hair looking styled. I trusted him a bit more.

He gave me a knowing look, he reached out a hand, "I can help you, help you find happiness, again." He said with a deceptively charming smile.

I took it, with a nod, and I already felt a bit happier, that at least there was one good person who wanted to see me happy. I noiced how caked in mud my dress was, I immediatley felt shame and embarrasment. He chuckled at my attempts to get it off.

"Don't worry, no one will mind." He tugged me along the city streets, commoners pointing and staring, nobles giving a glance than going on their way. Block after block on the cobblestone streets made the shoes I was wearing unbearably uncomfortable. I finally ave in and asked.

"Where are we going?"

He looked at me and gave a little smile, "We're going to my meeting place, my friends will be very happy to see you."

I raised an eyebrow, and he chuckled warmly. I was a little suspicious, but him laughing made me think of how handsome he was and everything else in my mind just went blank.

We started getting to he outskirts of town, beggars all around, with houses that a breath would knock over. We finally reached a rather suprising build. It looked to be made of very dark, slabs of stone, a oak looking wood, and a door sealed. Far different than the rest of this area. Beggars where stalking us and I squeezed his hand impatiently.

He turned to me, his atmosphere different.

"Have you ever heard of Sebastien Michaelis?" I shook my head.

"Ah, I should've guessed, usually royalty never hear of work like this." He clicked his tounge in disapproval. I'd rather not be disappointing inhis eye, so I inquired, "Who is he?"

A twinkle in his eye appeared when I asked, "You see, Sebastien Michaelis is a writer," Before he continued, he knocked on the door twice. A man slid open a small opening, only his et of eyes visible. He took one look at me, then back to... Oh I never even got the man's name. The man eaned over and whispered into the opening, and I heard latches upon locks being opened, it seemed to be almost a full minute before he opened the door. "Come, let's talk more inside." He smiled warmly at me, and I followed him like a lost mutt. Still, not letting go of his hand.

We walked into what appeared to be a waiting room, a set of stairs leading to an attic, and another leading down to a basement.

He sat down on a couch, which I followed. He put his arm around my shoulders, which made me blush, and lean into him a bit. "So Sebastien Michaelis wrote a book, The Classificaion of Demons." I looked at him, giving him a look of confusion.

"He wrote of all different kinds of demons, ones that feed on the fear of us mere mortals," The other man locked all of the latches on the door, and stood in front of it, a gruesome smile on his face.

"then there are demons which take our lust, some that will do anyhting for a bite of human flesh." He smiled at me, this time, the man's smile was ear-to-ear, and filled with malice. "Oh, but thats not why you're here. You see, for this one, we need a test subject. Someone who is easy to keep track of, even afterwards. And who better than the princess?" I looked at him removed my hand from his, and tried to escape his grasp."Then there are servant demons, once you summon them, you have to give something precious in turn for their eternal servitude." He tightened his grip on my shoulder, holding me down, and closer to him. "Some times they want your virginity, a first born child, and sometimes, even a soul." His eyes weren't as nice or gentle as they were before, and he was squeezing me too hard, it hurt.

Guards, where are guards? I opened my mouth ready to scream, then his hand slapped over my mouth. "George, go get a gag." His voice was rough, not a smooth as it was, and his eyes were so evil. "We want you to meet this demon, give him whatever he wants, then we will watch you, testing him and you. If you refuse to do anything, and come back with no one, we will kill you. Oh, and give us something to study, or we will for you." He laughed as if he made a horribly sick joke. "How does that deal sound?" He forced my head to nod, just as 'George' returned with a long, thick piece of cloth in hand. He released the hand from my mouth, and I screamed and squirmed as much as I coud before the gag was tied tightly, and securely in my mouth. "She'll be trouble getting her ready for the ceremony, my Lord." 'George' stated, not even glancing at me.

'Lord' quickly looked at me, and started to think. His pondering stopped, when he picked up a pillow, and shoved it into my face, I oculd barely breath. He held it down firmly. I kicked and hit as much as I could, but I was never really strong.

I felt myself drift off into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>When I awoke, I was strapped down with leather belts, to a stone table. I could feel that there were carvings beneath my body, and how cold it was, due to me now having no clothes on. I tried to break out of the straps, but it didn't work. I looked around, and I was surronded by men in purple cloaks, and masks painted white, with the mouths painted into red smiles. A few of them has small knives and they neared me.<p>

They starts to cut me, driving the small knives as far to only puncture, and draw blood. It hurt, badly. I screamed and squirmed. How could they do this to me? The damned creatins. I am of royalty. One drove the knife it too deep and I screamed out.

"Stop! It hurts!"

One of them masked men, moved his mask out his face, jus enough for me to see him. It was that 'Lord'.

That man promised me happiness.

To stop that pain. The depression.

"I don't want to do this!"

Oe man pulled out a brander, and pushed it deep against my skin. I screeched in pain.

The searing of that mark against my skin.

All those cloaked people.

"HELP! Someone, please!"

Holding me down.

Torturing me.

And those masks...

"Please... Anyone...!"

They smiled at me. Sinisterly.

They started chanting, foreign words that made no sense. But, it was so loud.

"I'll give you anything you want! Just stop!"

Deafening.

"Lily! Help me!" I cried out, hoping that my dear sister, somewhere in Heaven, could hear me.

I heard them whisper somthing, "You are now an unholy being, one with a demon..."

I could now feel it. My voice gave out, and all my senses burned.

My old self was screaming at me for what an Idiot I was. To allow this to happen. To accept his deal to make me happy.

His charming brunette hair, slicked back. A mask, detailed in a crimson red, a beige cloak hiding the rest of his creamy skin.

But, his charm wasn't what got me. It was his hand.

He was the first one to offer a hand to hold.

I agreed, and and stupidly followed.

Only to find myself here. Dying before these Satanists.

My eyes burened too much to watch their tormenting smiles.

My hopes were gone. Dreams crushed. Happiness was ruined. And life was defiled by these people.

They took my weakness, my moment of it, just to mourn for my sister. The only person cared for, or looked out for.

Where ever they touched and binded down my limbs burned with an ever passionate fire.

I could feel the darkness enter, and the chants become louder. Their grip loosened, and left my touch, but the burning stayed. I made myself move to run... but, I couldn't move. With every attempted move, it felt like my skin was being ripped off. The tears that once rolled so gently down my cheek, now felt as if it was a fiery hot knife cutting down my skin.

It hurt. It hurt so badly.

Why did they lie? Why lie to your future Queen?

It hurt to breath. Like acid flowing in and out of my body.

My throat. It's closing up. The world. It's closing for me.

I couldn't bear to hold another second concious, and I slipped into a forced, painful slumber. I heard someone whsiper, "Accept the deal."

* * *

><p>I had no chance of rest, as I awoke, standing on a red bridge, leading to somewhere. I looked around, unsure of where I was. A sea of pure white feathers scattered and piled on the ground beneath the bridge, and for miles onward into the black horizon. If that weren't oddly enough, I was back in my funeral gown, the black one, with gray and white frills, before it was dirtied with mud, and a light blue bow around my neck. I touched it gently, I could almost feel my sister's presence still on her favorite accessory.<p>

I glanced behind me, which was one of the biggest mistakes of my life. Dozens and dozens of dead trees blocked whatever path might be there, but atop those trees were billions of black crows, all with the same red eyes that seemed if they were craving something from me. It terrified me, and I dashed forward to where ever that bridge led me to, hoping it was far away from those birds.

**_"Welcome, Pandora."_**


	2. Untrusting Tea Time

I looked to the voice. It was as smooth as the Lord's, and twice as charming. but this time, I stood my ground, as I knew not to trust this time. In a veil of shadows, you could barely make out a dark throne, and someone sitting in it. I took a step back, wary of this... thing.

"Who are you?" I asked, defensive. He chuckled at me. "I am whoever you want me to be." He responded dirsturbingly calm.

I stared into the darkness, hoping I was at least looking this... thing in the eye. He noticedd the silence, and spoke, "So you summoned me, that will never change for an eternity, so please may I ask, what is your desire?"

I was taken slightly aback, but pondered it a moment. "If you help me attain my desire, what will be the price?"

"Simply, a soul. But, giving this to me, you will niether go to Heaven, nor Hell."

I never really believed in the soul, but after letting my sister die, I was already well on my way to hell. I gathered my courage, as I knew if I didn't make the deal, I would die, and if I accepted, I would have no after-life. Each was a price of it's own, but I'd rather have a taste of my true royalty before death.

"I-I want to be happy... Yes, that is my desire, Happiness."

He chuckled, "You cannot get back your soul after this deal is made, are you absolutely sure you want this?"

I stood my ground, offended by his inquire that I was not fully absolute, even if it was true. "You will be my servant, you shall do as I please."

"As you wish, Your Highness."

Suddenly, the white feathers turned black, shading the entire world, they rained upwards, the crows flew through the air. I heard the steps of someone nearing me. I couldn't see them. But, I knew it was the demon. He whispered in my ear, "Who shall I be?"

I remembered the name that 'Lord' had mentioned, " Sebastian Michaelis."

He touched the palm of my left hand, and it felt like an infection. Like I could feel him for only just a moment, it was intruiging. I felt like I was a soul in 2 bodies. It was bittersweet feeling. As soon it burned, weaving a mark in my skin, I screamed, but it didn't stop. I passed out, falling into the arms of the demon.

* * *

><p>The sweet smell of tea, and the sound of it pouring into a china cup woke me from my depressing slumber. My pink, chinease, silk sheets sticking to my sweating skin. The mountain of feather pillows built underneath my neck and head had thinned, and needed to be fluffed. I felt light-headed, and all my bones and muscles ached. I remembered what happened, the night of my sister's funeral. I started to think really hard.<p>

Maybe it was all just a dream. Or, more like a nightmare. I passed out from beingin the rain too long, and the servants brought me in to sleep. Yes, that's what happened. I let out a sigh of relief. I let my hand travel to my forehead, checking to see how large my fever was. But, my arm... It was covered in bandages, stained with red, and my hand... There was this mark on the palm. Purple ridges, forming a circle, and a star in the center. I ripped the sheets off of my body, pulling up my dress to see my legs. The were covered in cuts and bandgaes.

"Ah, you're awake, My Highness." I looked over to my left. A devilishly, handsome man, was pouring some tea into a cup. He had warm chocolatey eyes, deep black hair, fair ivory skin, he lookd to have a light muscular build underneath the black tailord suit,"Your parents were quite worried about you, but I took care of it. Though, you have dancing and music lessons today from Morn to Noon, then we have lunch in the gardens, and soon after, you will meet a suitor."

I stared in awe, he was far too... talented to be a servant that I haven't met, before. Father couldn't have hired this man without my notice. "W-Who are you?"

He feigned a look of hurt. "You don't remember your own servant, I'm offended, My Highness." He smiled, " Sebastian Michaelis."

"W-What happneded last night?" I asked, now unsure of last night's events. He simply smiled and aswered, "You went out to the commons, and a few beggars attacked you for money, and your humble servant came to rescue you, and return you home." He gave a small wink, and I quickly grabbed the small dagger I kept under my bed, pointing it directly at the demon's throat.

He looked at me suprised, "I don't know who you think you are, but keep a ten foot distance between me and you." I stated, pushing the dagger a bit closer to the damned creatures throat. He blinked, but did as he was told. "Leave my sight." I ordered. He bowed, "Yes, My Highness." And he left.

After he closed the door behind himself, I relaxed. Setting the weapon back underneath the pillows. I looked to the bedside table, the tea had already been poured, sweetned, and the dairy already in it. I sipped, and cursed the creatin.

That thing may have been a demon, but he made one hell of a cup of tea.


	3. Unwanted Notices

You have no idea how much I am loving this story :)

I'd like to know if you like it as much as I do, so you should like

totally

like

review/favorite/pm about this story

kthnxbyeI'llshutupnow

* * *

><p>The rest of my day went unexpectedly well, which only made me increasingly frustrated. I had hoped at least one of the servants had done the many, well perfected chores around the castle, sadly they had all repeated the same thing, "Sorry, Your Higness. Your new sevant had done the chore."<p>

I had gotten too frustrated, and in my rage, I had banned a rather old maid from the castle. I'm sure a noble would pick her up off the streets, for have working in this home. Or maybe not, wo knows? I felt no shame, nor regret, as I was too blinded my stinging anger. How dare that... that_ thing_, touch and arrange the royal home.

I ran my fingers through my thick, brunette hair, stressed to my breaking point. I ignored the few hairs that escape my scalp, and let them float to the floor.

I felt rather trapped. I was forced to keep him in servitude to me, or be killed by those unholy worshipper. I didn't like either choice, for now, keeping that demon at a distance would be a safe descision. But, every chore being done, too perfectly well, and impossible to not notice was only making a reminder where-ever I went that he was present and intruding intomy holy life was not easing my state of sanity.

I found a hall-way were there was nothing to be straightened, polished, or perfected. I felt myself smile, and sat on a creaky wooden bench that stuck splinters in the smooth, ruby fabric of my dress. The gray cobble-stone flooring and walls made me feel isolated, it gave a sense of safety, it was horrible for a maiden of royalty to like that feeling, or even have that feling at all. To not desire the public's eye and affection, but I no longer yearned for such ambitions.

The loneliness let me think freely, no longer in a fixed mind-set to please anyone. Just, to let myself relax. I could be as silly as the town ninny, or rough-house like a peasent boy, or pretend to be the damsel in distress that all the peasent girls dramed to be.

I never understood why peasent girl would want this lifestyle. Sure, the luxuries are nice. But, you're never truly satisfied, or are content with what you have. There's more in the world, and the geed of royalty is always a pain to deal with. Then there were people who were envious of what you already have, constantly trying to steal the money we taxed. Then, there were the monsters, whose ideals are corrupted by their own insanity. They think nothing of the family's love ad compassion, they only crave the fear. Like the cruel man who murdered...

I reuse to finish that sentance. The point was already across.

Speaking of which, Mother and Father were acting differently. In the few times I'd seen them in the past week. Mother refuses to look at me, or even my direction, and Father is getting angrier and angrier. It's not comfortable, and made me wish eve more, we didn't have a public to watch our break down. It wouldn't matter as much as it does now if we were some poor, beggar family. Mother and Father don't know how much having royal blood makes a difference.

My parents weren't as intelligent as they should be. They should be reserved, not as guilible as they are. Trusting the people of our city with blind eyes. As one of those people murdered their own daughter. I bit my toungue at the thought of Lily. Now was not the time for tears, it would ruin the make-up so proffessionaly applied by Eliza, one of the only helpful servants that wasn't a descendant of hell.

I smirked at the small joke I made in my head, and I already felt a bit less miserable.

I turned my focus to what I would do to fix the situation to let the upper-hand fall unto me.

I wouldn't be able to pin-point the spies on my own, so killing the devil was out of the question.

The powers and limitations of the demon were unknown to me, which could be found out. But, letting the unholy beast near me was out of the question. His loyalty to me has not yet been defined. For all I know, he could be working with the satanists.

I bit into the tip of my thumb, too deep in throught to notice when I had gnawed through the layer of skin, until I tasted blood in my mouth.

I almost threw up at the familiar taste. As it only brought up memories of the dead. I frowned deeply.

I spit the blood on the stone, letting the red liquid stain the rock.

Then, an idea came to me. I sucked the rest of the blood from the small, self-caused wound, and spit it near the same red spot, and turned my head. Focusing as deeply as I could on the opposite wall, acting my best to look deep in-thought. After a minute or so passed, I looked back to the spot.

It was clean, and looked almost polished, as the dim light made it sparkle.

"Come out, but keep your distance." I stated, knowing full well he was hiding somewhere.

"Oh, and here I though I could get away with it." I heard the creature speak, emerging from the turn in the hall-way. He looked as prim and proper as he had this morning. I felt disgusted as how I could think that tool of the damned was attractive in any shape or form.

It kept the 10 foot perimeter I asked for earlier, bowing in my presence. I almost spit at him, but kept my feminity. I am of a greater status, of a greater being than that thing, I should act like it.

"What do you want with me?" I asked, venom in every word.

It smiled, un-fazed, "Simply to serve, and fufill your desire."

"And what would be me desire?" I asked.

"To create your happiness, My Highness." He smiled, and it was sickeningly charming.

Instinctively ran over to him, and slapped his face. My eyes feeling as if they had a more enraged gaze, they would burn right through his damned skull. "How dare you think a servant of the devil, think of my happiness."

I was even more infuriated by the fact, not a single mark of a bruise starting to form, or even a formation of a red mark on it's ivory cheek.

"I do not serve under anyone," It kneeled down on it's knee, and looked up to me, "except you,_ My Princess_."


	4. Tests and Tyranny

I left after he stated that.

_Quickly._

The damned demon, acting as confident as a wealthy noble. But to me, he was still a dirty, vile, street rat. I paced through the halls, passing millions of portaits of previous rulers. Only stopping to admire the occasional one. I realized I was in the Family Chambers when I heard my father. An idea came to my mind, Father could easily rid me of the wrecthed creature. He was the king, if he could not be-head that monster, then no one could. I neared closer to the Royal Bed Chambers. He was yelling, rather loudly. I could hear him in his and Mother's room. I could only make out a few words as I eavesdropped, _"God damn tramp... Your fault!..."_

I peaked through the creaked open door, wondering what was going on. My eyes peared through the imported wooden doors, reinforced by iron hinges, detailed thoroughly with imperial designs. I held onto the gold door-knob for support in my sneaky effort. Though, I was quickly shocked by what I saw.

Mother was in Father's grasp, her look limp and pitiful. Tears running down her bruised cheeks, one eye swolled almost completely shut. Father held Mother by her favorite dress, the golden one, that made her look like a fine, expenisve statue. One of a goddess of some sort. But now she looked like a And he continuely slapped her, punched her, and shook her. I felt my eyes go wide. Not sure how to deal with these emotions this scene gave off. Father was always kind, and caring of us. He treated Mother like the Queen she was, never like the servants. What was going on? I saw Mother's eyes roll towards my direction, they looked like a dull, lifeless brown. Like the sewers. And pained, so very hurt, and abused. They widenened a bit at my sight, and she quickly mouthed a word.

_'Go.'_

I hurried out of the hall before anything else should happen.

* * *

><p>The previous scene, I had blocked out of my mind. It was nothing. Father simply was punisihing a servant for dresisng in mother's clothing. That was all. I was sure. <em>So very sure...<em>

But, moving to things I shouldn't ponder about for too long, but my thoughts were to how to rid myself of a hellion.

My room felt like an escape, but even then. I knew it was there. Watching me, and it ate away at my sanity. I was protected by a demon, a cursed creature, a citizen of hell itself.

When the door clicked open, I jumped. Though, the effort was useless, as it was only a servant maid. "My Lady, you're suitor has been waiting for you in the gardens." She bowed as she spoke, showing her respect. I had forgotten about my schedule today, as it was reported to me by a creature of the damned. Though, she shalt not understand.

"Tell the Prince I'm running late, and I'll be ready in a few moments." I stated, getting up from the bed. She closed the door, and at the end of the click, I heard a slight poof behind me. I looked to see, and I saw a dress I hadn't ever seen in my closet, before. It was just where I was sitting, so I knew who had set it there. It's threading sparkling like rubies, and framing looking to be the color of gold.

"Just come out." I told it.

"Hello, Madam." It purred, practically laughing at my damaged mentality. I scowled at the wall in return, not bothering to glance behind me. He did not deserve to be looked upon by the royal blood-line. The next in line for the throne...

"I recommend wearing something incorpirating roses, Prince Trulian has quite the fancy for them." It continued, opening the once closed velvet curtains. Letting in the golden noon light. "Besides, the color red suits you, very well." He flirted, his voice like a gurgling pigs. Though, I had to admit, his charm would make any girl in the kingdom melt... If they didn't know of his true origin. And I despised the ties he held to me, and the thing of me he owned. An unnatractive grimace spread over my face, and I urged to call another maid. Yet, the trouble of finding yet another overcame the digust of the demon here. But, a plot came to mind. His loyalty shall be tested.

I slowly, and carefully undressed to my undergarments. And waited, and slowly I heard the sway of the dress from behind myself. The devilish being loosened the garment for myself to fit. Carefully pullling the strings, and letting my legs slide in. It was careful to handle the bandages, and bruises from... _The Night_. Easing my torso through. Though, I kept shaking in fear, that he would bite me, or kill me. But, it's touch is oddly comforing, and oddly still. Gentle to my skin, and sliding the gown over my chest, moving my arms to pull through the thin sleeves. I continued to tremble, terrified that I was to be pained. And I waited for the sting of it all to come through. I squinted my eyes shut, preparing for the worst.

"My Highness, it's difficult to see yourself with your eyes closed." It whispered into my ear, it's breath warm like the tea it made. A suave hand rested lightly on my hip, guiding me to somewhere, as I had refused to open my eyes. Even more so no that it was leading me to some death trap. I was sure, it was a death trap.

A drawer opened, and something was pulled out. And my hair was being tugged at neatly. The devil was probably running sacraficial blood though my hair, preparing my corpse as a feast of some sort. I opened one of my dark brown eyes, seeing only a gorgeous girl in the mirror, with a tall, dark, and handsome man standing beside her. But as I looked closer, it was me. I was standing in front of my vanity, my hair being brushed. Shining the curls of my blonde hair. I was encased in a beautiful, long red dress. The shade of flowers, and the longer sleeves covered every scar, and cut. It brought out my pale ivory skin, making me look as though I was porcelain. I stared back into a much more beautiful me, it staring back with dark amber eyes, rosey cheeks, and a perfect smile. I touched my face tentatively, being sure that it truley was myself. "How did you make this beauty?" I questioned, unsure if it was his demon trickery.

Sebestian leaned down, gloved hand on my shoulder, speaking quietly into my ear, "You will need this." It stated, pulling out a white set of gloves, I raised an eyebrow to it's order, looking down at my hands. Temporarily forgetting my fear. I flipped over my hands, studying the backs of them, then as I looked to my palms. I realized why. On my left palm, was the star. The one I so heavily dreaded knowing of the contract between it and I. I stole the gloves away from his hand, and slipped them over my fingers. The glove encasing the dim purple glow. Doing my best to forget what I had just looked at, and pretend it wasn't even there. That I still owned my own soul.

I shrugged it's touch off my shoulder. My decision of his test was reliable, but not yet to trust him fully. There was no possible way that a demon should be fully entrusted with anything. I was to be wary of this... man.

"Shall I escort you to the Prince?" Sebestain asked, offering his arm to me. I grasped it, my touch tentative. Ready to pull away at any given moment, of chance of an attack on myself.

"You shall." I stated, walking gracefully towards the door. I had to quicken my pace, as every stride of his, was 2 of mine.

"As you wish, My Highness."

* * *

><p><em>AH MY GOSH! SO MUCH LATENESS<em>

_Yeah... I'm Lazy... Sorry D:_

_But you still love me right :D?_

_Ok, maybe not me, but the story right :D?_

_Reviews make me happy C:_


End file.
